1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feminine undergarments, and more particularly to an improved brassiere providing comfort, adjustability and support while minimizing fatigue and improving the posture of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of brassiere designs are known in the prior art. Unfortunately, many if not most available brassieres suffer from numerous shortcomings. Many brassieres are uncomfortable to wear in that their thin straps, support wires, bones and/or elastic parts poke, dig or cut into the skin of the wearer. Other brassieres are difficult to adjust or severely limited in their available adjustment, requiring the user to endure discomfort or improper fit while wearing. Numerous brassieres do not provide proper support, leading to unbalanced weight distribution, and the potential for chafing and skin rashes. Many brassieres are not made from durable or long lasting materials, or they wear unevenly, resulting in the exposure of such things as the support wires, bones and/or pins, as well as the loss of elasticity and shape.
Most brassieres have thin straps that go directly over the shoulders to a back strap, with adjustment buckles on the shoulder straps. Such designs limit the available range of adjustment and only provide support at the top of the breast cups. The chest-encircling belt of many brassieres is fastened together in the back, while others are fastened between the breast cups. Donning brassieres with back fasteners usually involves wrapping the belt around the chest and fastening it together in front where the user can see it, and then sliding the brassiere 180.degree. to move the fastener to the back. This exercise may result in painful rubbing, chafing or worse. Many brassieres are made of synthetic materials that do not ventilate well potentially resulting in excess perspiration leading to rashes and chafing.
It is therefore desirable to provide a durable, comfortable and adjustable brassiere providing adequate and balanced breast support that is made from breathable materials without the use of wires, bones or elastic. The present invention provides such an improved brassiere design that overcomes many of the drawbacks of existing brassiere while at the same time improving the posture and well being of the wearer.